Behind The Veil
by EndCredits
Summary: The light laugh that filled the air made a small smile twitch onto my lips.. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help the feelings I had for this boy and for me saying that is just out of the ordinary. Kol/Jeremy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Vampire Diaries no matter how much I want to.. I don't. **

**I also don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own story.**

* * *

Denver ~

The light laugh that filled the air made a small smile twitch onto my lips.. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help the feelings I had for this boy and for me saying that is just out of the ordinary it made me feel weak but as long as he was here with me I felt somewhat good about my self snapping out of my thoughts as I heard the voice that made my undead heart race..

'Kol! Did you see that?! I hit it right out of the field!' Watching as the slim figure began to jog towards me chuckling softly as my words came out soft 'yeah! I seem it! You are a fast learner Jeremy!' The light red colour that tainted the humans cheek made a wide grin form on my lips

Mystic falls ~

Snapping out of the dazed dream that had once before happened as my gaze scanned around the dull surroundings as a flash back of what just happened just about killing Elena then bam... I'm here.. Infact where the hell am i?! How am I here? What the hell happened?

Trudging down the dark street as I watched the familiar faces pass by the only difference was that no-one could hear me scream what is going on? And then I seen him.. That face.. The one person that I had actually liked the one that stuck the white oak stake through my heart and shot me down but I couldn't hate him I had tried so many times but I just couldn't.. Stopping in my tracks as his chocolate coloured eyes met my own holding the gaze for a few moments before he turned away scoffing as I spun on my heels and began to walk away a part of me wanted him to run after me but the other wanted me to just... Snap his neck or something.. I'd be fine after a goodnights sleep but I had nowhere to go so I decided I'd go to the beach it was the only place that could calm me down

After a few hours of sitting on the sand watching the water I heard the faint sound if footsteps getting closer furrowing my brows slightly as I rubbed my forehead the sound of the footsteps continuing to escalate as they eventually stopped behind me I heard someone cough, turning my head round to peak up at the unknown person was probably the worst choice I had made as my gaze met the eyes of the human a small smile twitched onto my lips watching his every move as he sat down beside me his words coming out slow 'Hi...' Beginning to play with the sand as I breathed my words out 'Hello, Jeremy' as we both turned to meet each others gaze I could see the lust building in his eyes and there was no stopping me now.. And with that he was now straddling me and his shirt was somewhere on the sand my lips latched onto his as my fingers began roaming his perfect chest his moans filling my ears as I began to nip and suck on the delicate skin on the pulsing vain on his neck that was begging to be bitten

I needed him.

Laying him down on the sand as I popped the button on his jeans tugging them down and throwing them carelessly over my shoulder a wide smirk flashed over my lips as I saw his bulge growing my fingers catching hold on the waistband of his boxers sliding them down as a wicked grin formed on my lips.. After that everything is just a blur..

Waking up in a very familiar room with my arms around Jeremy's sleeping form his head rested on my chest as sleepy smile began to show on my lips and I softly ran my fingertips though his short brown hair closing my eyes once again feeling Jeremy stir in my arms a light chuckle left my lips before I noticed the two puncture holes in his neck.

shit. I didn't. Did I?

my words coming out softly 'Jer? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Shit!' Hearing Jeremy's laugh was like music to my ears his voice was pretty rough 'No, Kol.. I'm fine.. Can we just lay here for a bit?' damn it! Why did he make me feel so.. Weak? 'of course we can Jer' and within a few short minutes Jeremy was fast asleep a light laugh passed my lips before I closed my own eyes

* * *

**I don't know if I will continue this story I have a few ideas for a few more chapters but I just don't know, if some people could give me a few reviews saying they liked this theme I will continue, thank you ~ EndCredits. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I still don't own the characters or the story **

* * *

_Denver ~ _

_It had been a few weeks since I had befriended the human as a request from my brother but something about this boy made me feel.. Weird we had became a lot closer the last few days quietly sneaking up the stairs with Jeremy slipping into his bedroom a light chuckle escaping my lips as we closed the bedroom door my gaze instantly locking with Jeremy's leaning my head back against the door as Jeremy began to approach raising a brow as he stops right in front of me his voice was soft but sharp 'why do you make me feel like this Kol? It's wrong.. I shouldn't feel this for you.. But I can't stop it now you've dug yourself too deep into me' stunned by the words that had just left his lips.. Those lips damn it! 'Feel like what Jeremy? Like you are attracted to me?' Closing the gap between us as I whispers 'do I make you feel tense? Do I make you feel excited? Do I make you feel like you have butterfly's in your stomach when you are ne-' my words being cut off short and I felt those soft lips press hard against my own before I knew it I was pushed up against the door, my lips never leaving mine._

snapping out if the dazed dream as I noticed that Jeremy was gone.. My heart sank, was everything just a dream? Was Jeremy even here at all? Or was it just some sick dream? Groaning loudly as I buried my face into the pillow everything just felt wrong.. I was here. Alone.

Curling up in a ball as I wrapped my arms around my legs pulling them to my chest as I frowned sadly.. hearing the faint sound of footsteps as I jump up and lean against the headboard maybe it wasn't a dream? Maybe this is real I felt a wide grin form on my lips as I ran a hand through my hair watching the door handle slowly turn then Jeremy's head popped round the door watching as a small smile formed on his lips 'Morning..'

He was here.. Patting the side of the bed for him to sit as I rubbed my forehead 'how are you feeling Jer?' Slipping my arms around his waist as I gently pecked his lips 'I'm fine.. You?' My head tilted to the side as I examined his features a soft smile appeared on my lips my fingertips slowly ran along his bottom lip 'I'm good.. Pretty happy actually, what shall we do today Mr Gilbert?' Placing the palm of my hand on his chest 'well.. I don't know.. I do just want to cuddle you in bed all day because we never got to do that in Denver' my lips squeezed into a thin line Denver was when Jeremy found out I was an original vampire giving a short nod of my head as I pulled him towards me keeping my arms locked around his form as I pressed my lips against his..

_Denver ~ _

_'Klaus I'm not going to babysit a damn human! Why do I have to do it?!' Growling as I spoke down the phone 'because you are the only one of us that Jeremy hasn't met! If we don't get unlinked by the time Esther wants to kill us you can have your way with him, rip his hear out whatever the fuck you want to do' and with that the phone was slammed down. Pacing the empty apartment Klaus had ordered me to stay in to watch the human_

_Walking around the batting cages as I notice the human leaning back on the edge of the seat as I continue to watch him I hadn't told my family of my sexuality I kept myself to myself but there was something about him that I kneeled and I was sure as hell going to get it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I still don't own TVD or these characters.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while starting college and everything has been pretty stressful so I haven't had time to update.**

* * *

Slipping out of bed as I begin to walk towards the bathroom rubbing my face as I slide the door closed with a light click, pressing the 'ON' button on the shower and I stripped myself of any remaining clothing I had on which was very little, stepping into the shower as I let the hot water pour down my naked form..

_Denver ~ _

_I had woken up with Jeremy in my arms it was the morning after we had first ever had sex you know.. Slowly brushing my dainty fingers through his short brown hair a light smile formed on my lips as I kept him close burying my face in his hair as I mumbled 'I love you..' I was in the middle of wanting Jeremy to hear it and not wanting him too freezing slightly as I heard the faint whisper coming from the human 'I love you, too' pulling Jeremy even closer and I pressed my lips to his in a short passionate kiss.._

That was the first time I had ever said that I loved someone.. I'm glad it was him, real glad.. After a moment or two I flipped the switch to the shower off wrapping a towel around me waist as I made my way back towards the bedroom my eyes wonder around the room before making there way to the bed where Jeremy was still fast asleep a small smile had formed on my lips as I gazed at him for a few moments before I decided to get myself dressed, pulling on a white t-shirt as I slip on my black jeans and my white converse, rummaging around the drawers as I pull out a pen and paper quickly scribbling down 'Gone out, if you need me give me a call ~ Kol'

After a few hours I had expected Jeremy to call a frown flashing over my lips as I made my way back towards the Gilbert Residence, pushing the door open as I rub my forehead 'Jeremy?' Making my way up the stairs and int Jeremy's room 'Hi Kol' that wide grin always made me melt he was sitting at his desk. Drawing.

'What are you drawing darling?' Tilting my head as I slowly made my way per towards him 'actually I was just sketching.. You' the pink colour that tainted his cheeks made a wide smile creep up onto my lips 'can I see?' A light chuckle passed my lips as Jeremy shakes his head vigorously 'well what would you like to do today?' My chocolate optics fixed on Jeremy's lips as he dragged his bottom lip in by his teeth 'I want to go to the beach!' Jeremy jumped from the seat in excitement slipping my hand into his as I gently squeezed his hand pulling him down the stairs and out the front door making out way towards the beach. My fingers lacing with his as we talked all the way to the beach it was really just like we were back in Denver there was no one to tell us that we couldn't be together, there was no one to complain about our relationship it was.. Just us. And I liked that.

* * *

** I would like to thank you all for reviewing this story it really means a lot to know that people enjoy this! **

**The next chapter will have a flash back as to when Jeremy killed Kol, Jeremy's reaction that Flash back will be in Jeremy's point of view ~ End Credits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

**As I said before, this chapter is in Jeremy's point of view.**

* * *

_Mystic Falls 31st of January 2013 ~ _

_I hated Kol for lying to me in Denver he was a vampire and not just any ordinary vampire he was an Original, but I still couldn't shake the feelings away I loved him. Once Elena and Damon had heard of what activities Kol and I had done they disapproved but each night I couldn't sleep I just wanted Kol._

_I was tied to a table Kol had a meat cleaver I tried to talk him out of it he was going to chop my arm off 'Kol.. Please.. We had a connection back in Denver and we can still have it now, if you just let me go! We don't have to care about what Elena, Damon and your family think! Please Kol' his face filled with Confusion and within seconds Elena had Kol pinned the counter top throwing me the white oak stake 'Jeremy Now' she shouted lunging forward as I pushed the stake into his heart I saw the disappointment and the hurt cover his face as he was burnt alive. _

_Running from the house not looking back as I just kept on running what the hell did I just do? I just killed the one guy I loved and I wanted to be with and now.. He was gone. The irritating buzz of my phone began as I pulled it for my pocket, it was Elena 'Jeremy? Where have to run off too? Has the mark completed yet?' She didn't care about me she knew how I felt towards the youngest Mikaelsons boy but all she wanted was this damn cure while I left with nothing.. Again._

My breathing was heavy as I jumped up I hadn't had that dream since I had killed Kol searching the room for any sign of him but there was nothing, could this all be just a dream and Kol wasn't actually here? Sniffling slightly as I searched the house, walking towards the kitchen where it had all happened my lips turned into a wearily smile as I came across the vampire 'Kol!' Running over as I wrapped my arms around him tightly a few tears had escaped my eyes as I buried my face in his shirt 'Jeremy? What's wrong?!' His arms slipping around me as I frowned deeply 'I had a dream that I haven't had since I was alive and it scared the hell out of me' I glanced up at Kol seeing the small frown that covered his lips as he tightened his arms around me 'Shh.. It's okay, it's not real' burying my face back into his shirt as I clung onto him 'please.. Don't leave me..' Hearing Kol sigh as he held me close 'I'd never leave you Jer.. Please believe me, I'd I didn't want to be with you I would have left so long ago..' Nodding my head as I whimper slightly 'I know.. I'm sorry I just.. Can't be without you, I've tried but nothing seems to work and all I want you in my life forever' Kol pressed his lips against my head as he laced his fingers with mine 'don't worry Jer, I'm not going anywhere, you need to believe me when I say that I love you.. So much' slowly nodding my head as my lips formed into a small smile 'and I love you so much, just like when we were in Denver' a light chuckle passing Kol's lips as he laced his fingers with mine 'Come on, I'm taking you out for a walk you need to clear your head' nodding my head as I began walking towards the door.

Kol still didn't know what my dream was about.. I was in two minds about if I should tell him or not lacing my fingers back with Kol's as we left the house and began our walk 'do you want to know what my dream was about?' Kol nodded his head as I took a deep breath.. 'My dream was about that night when you came to my house and tried to cut my arm off.. The night..' Whimpering slightly 'the night I.. You know..' A deep frown formed on my lips as I glanced up at Kol 'yeah.. I remember that.. That was all my fault I shouldn't have tried to hurt you Jer..'

'I love you Kol'

'And I love you Jeremy'


	5. Chapter 5

**I still do not own TVD or the characters**

**i found this chapter really sad but it just seemed like the time for a sad chapter**

* * *

It was the morning after Jeremy told me about the dream.. I had barely slept that night I softly played with his hair that night he had another bad dream and I knew that before he whimpered a lot and gripped my shirt tightly, I kept him close I couldn't lose him again it was hell seeing him with Bonnie.. It really was and right now he was all I wanted and I wasn't going to give him up I couldn't.. Hearing Jeremy sniffle as I leaned down and pressed my against his head pulling him closer, I knew that soon Bonnie would find a way to get him back and then i would be alone.. Jeremy began stirring in his sleep slowly waking up his eyes were red from the tears I hated seeing him like this even when he was alive I seem hi in this state missing me.. I seem him cry his self to sleep over my death him cursing at the sky he looked lost.. And I couldn't even comfort him because he couldn't see me even though he could see ghosts there was something that wasn't letting him see me and it broke me my family didn't even mourn my death for very long but here he was a human breaking his heart over it

Whispering softly 'Jer? You awake?' He let out a soft grumble 'yes..' Frowning slightly as I cuddle him close 'are you okay? You should sleep a bit more, you've barely slept Jer..' He shook his head 'I slept fine' my frown deepening at the lie he told 'no, you didn't Jer.. I've barely slept I couldn't.. You were in some state and you've been crying in your sleep, don't lie to me, I'm here to try and make it better I'm sorry I've caused you this pain I really I am' watching as Jeremy jumped up 'its not your fault! Don't apologise! Nothing is your fault you're... Perfect Kol, it my fault.. I shouldn't have killed you I'm scared incase Bonnie brings me back and then I'll not be with you because you'll be stuck here and I can't handle it Kol, I can't!' Watching as he broke down years streaming down his face pulling him into my arms and I kissed his lips a few times 'shhh... Don't cry.. Please I can't handle it Jer, we will think of something I'll find a way no matter how long it takes' Jeremy slowly nodded his head as I hold him close to me Jeremy curled up with his head on my chest my finger slowly running through his hair

_Denver ~ _

_It had been 3 days since I had told Jeremy I loved him it was the first day I had seen him really happy I had stayed the night with him the people who were watching him had spent the weekend away throwing my arm over my eyes as I groaned about the sunlight seeping in through the curtains, my legs and arms stretched out just as I was drifting back off to sleep there he was.. Jumping on me, kissing all over my face sliding my arms around him as I pulled him down beside me keeping my eyes closed as I groaned again 'what time is it love?' There it was that laugh that made me all weak and soft.. Jeremy leaned in to whisper in my ear 'it's 2 pm darling..' Peaking my eye open as I glance down at Jeremy he was naked like completely naked not an inch of clothing on him, scanning the floor noticing all our clothes scattered around.. Well we must have had a fun night 'can we just cuddle today? I'm sleepy and I love it when you are happy it makes me happy' Jeremy softly bit his lip as he nodded 'you make me happy Kol, and I'm glad I have you in my life because you.. Are perfect' a small chuckle left my lips as I kept him close 'we will go out to the batting cages later and I'll help you on your swing' flashing him a small wink _

My lips had pressed against Jeremy head as he slowly began to drift off mumbling against his hair 'I love you Jeremy Gilbert so much'


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really beginning to enjoy this story, I would like thinkable everyone who has left reviews it means a lot and to everyone who has read the story!

Disclaimer ~I still don't one these characters.

* * *

A wide smile had covered my lips as Jeremy pulled me from the house, he wanted to go out today since we hadn't been out a lot he wanted to take me to the place he used to sit when I wasn't around it was going to be a fun day.. Well anyday with Jeremy was a fun day Jeremy dragged me towards the woods as I let out a small chuckle 'where are we going darling?' Jeremy turned around quickly pressing his lips against mine 'Its a secret' nodding my head 'well how far away is this secret?' A wide smile formed on my lips as I slipped my arm around Jermeys waist, pulling him close as he grinned widely 'its not much further now' chuckling softly as I followed after him.

After another 10 minutes or so of walking we eventually come to a large clearing of grass 'this is it.. I used to come here a lot' nodding my head as my eyes scan the surroundings 'I like it, what made you come to this particular space and why?' Tilting my head as I say down, pulling Jeremy onto my lap as I rested my head on his shoulder 'well.. Um I first came across this place when my parents died.. It was a place to clear my head and let it all out I guess, I came more when I thought Elena was dead.. But the worst of it all? I was here near enough everyday when you...' Hearing Jeremy choke back on the last word pressing a small few kisses to his neck 'shh.. Don't this day is to be fun so no talking about this okay?' Sliding my arms around his waist as I press feather like kisses down his arm

We had lay in the large meadow for hours just talking and laughing it was fun something that we both needed we didn't see each other since Denver because of all that had happened I had Jeremy in my arms it had began to get cold and I could tell Jeremy was cold sliding my jacket on him as I kept him close in my arms mumbling softly 'shall we head home? I need to shower' flashing him a wink as I quickly picked Jeremy up 'yeah.. It's cold now' blurring back to the house as I nudged my nose against his slowly capturing his lips with mine, setting him down on the floor in the room a i leave the room calling back 'are you coming to join me darling? Or are you going to stay there?' Chuckling softly as I peel back layer after layer of my clothes leaving them on the floor as a trail to the bathroom, as I turn the taps on beginning to run a bath instead, turning my head as I hear Jeremy's light steps towards the bathroom 'why hello there beautiful' flashing him a wink as I slowly tug on the bottom of his shirt

After having Jeremy stripped down of all of his clothes we both slipped into the large bath resting my arms over the side as I flash Jeremy a large smirk 'come sit on my lap, darling' chuckling softly as I Jeremy shuffled over setting himself down on my lap a light groan passed my lips as my shaft pressed up against him, Jeremy shuffled around he knew what he was doing to me whispering in his ear 'you are either going to sit on my hard erection or you are just teasing me' groaning loudly as I bite hard on my lip 'I'm teasing you' groaning in frustration.

After a while of talking and laughing as I pulled Jeremy towards me, pressing my lips hard against his as I smiled widely.

'Thank you Kol.. For keeping me around'

'i love you'


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is mainly a flashback, I'm getting stuck for ideas now, is there anything specific you all want for the next chapter? I'd be more than happy to take a few suggestions.**

* * *

_Denver ~_

_I kept my distance from the Gilbert boy just like Nik had told me too, I sighed heavily as I rubbed my forehead, damn this boy was __**-hot-**__ and here I was on babysitting duty and I couldn't even have a little fun with the boy, no one had known about my my sexual preferences a wild thought had crept into my mind Klaus wouldn't find out if I had a little fun with him.. _

_No one would have to know._

_ I made my way towards the boy who sat reading a book by himself 'Hi, I'm Kol, are you new around here' tilting my was as I smiled widely Jeremy had looked up giving that smile that could make anyone melt 'I'm Jeremy! Yeah I'm new around here, staying with some family friends' giving a slow nod of my head as I slide onto the seat opposite him 'I'm kind of new around here too ha..' Not sure how to put my next question into words as I rubbed my arm 'Well, Kol it's nice to meet you, maybe we can meet up one day' giving a slow nod of my head as Jeremy got up and left, I sat there in a daze for a moment or two, shaking my head as I got up and left._

_A few days had passed as I had seen Jeremy sitting in his car outside a shop furrowing my brows as I have the window a gently tap 'oh hey Kol right?' Giving a short nod of my head 'what're you waiting here for?' i wasn't surprised about the answer given 'uh.. I'm waiting for someone to buy me alcohol..' Laughing softly as I shake my head 'come on pass the money I'll get it' flashing me a wide grin as I take the money, quickly walking into the shop as I buy the drink, slowly walking back out as I tap on the window again holding the bag out for him as I grin 'thanks Kol! What are you doing tonight? I'm having a few drinks and I was wondering if you.. Wanted to come?' A wide smile had formed on my lips as I nodded 'I'd love to come' Jeremy smiled 'come on then get in!' Slipping into the car as I gave Jeremy a small smile as he began to drive 'are we going to your house? And who is all coming?' Jeremy grinned at all of my questions 'yeah we are going to mine.. Err.. Just a few friends are coming over for bit' tapping my finger against the glass car window as I smile to myself, after the kind off awkward silence 'okay.. That's us here' nodding my head as I remained silent slowly slipping out of the car as I flashed Jeremy a wide grin, rubbing my arm as Jeremy unlocked the door and headed inside 'my mother raised me to be a gentleman, I won't come in unless you invite me in' Jeremy raised a brow and let out a small laugh 'you can come in Kol' smirking to myself as I take a step into the house, closing the door behind me 'so when is everyone else coming?' Jeremy handed me a glass of alcohol takings small sip 'um.. They should be here soon' giving a short nod of my head as I heard the door knock and watched as 3 other males entered the room 'uh.. Guys? This is Kol' nodding at the boys as they introduced themselves, I didn't really care about them and quite frankly I hope they left soon taking another large drink as I finished the glass in one go._

_After a few hours the humans has started getting real drunk the boys had left at the same time as I rubbed my forehead 'uh.. Well I guess I should leave now' standing up as I looked at Jeremy who was really drunk 'stay tonight if you wish' his words had came out slurred as I nodded my head 'come on let's get you up to bed' pulling him up as I began dragging him towards the stairs, scanning the rooms quickly before finding Jeremy's, putting him down on the bed as I smiled 'I'll.. Take the couch' turning round to walk towards the door before he grabbed my arm and pulled my down onto the bed mumbling slightly 'stay here' i waited until Jeremy had fallen asleep before I managed to pull myself away from the boy 'until we meet again darling..' I brushed the back of my hand across his cheek as I left the house._

Blinking a few times at the memory that had flooded back.. Wow. I knew that one day Bonnie would find away to bring Jeremy back, a small thought had crept into the back of my mind..

Jeremy would somehow get me back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Im sorry for not updating sooner, my mind has been blank on this chapter and I know it's pretty rubbish, I'm running out of idea' so may make the next chapter when Bonnie brings Jeremy back and the chapters will be in both of their POV's if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know!**

* * *

Playfully biting down on Jeremy's lower lip as I groaned softly, a wide grin had formed on my lips as I chuckled pulling Jeremy into my arms as I nuzzled into his neck, playfully nibbling at the skin Jeremy laughed as he wriggled out of my embrace 'can't catch me!' He grinned and began running through the house, jumping off the bed as I chased after him! 'Get back here Mr Gilbert!' I knew instantly he was in the kitchen by his laugh and my ability to hear from far distances, I blurred quickly to the kitchen and wrapped my arms tightly around him 'gotcha!' He squirmed in my arms trying to break free from my grasp, pinning him against the wall, my gaze resting on his lips, as mine slowly parted and the next thing I know our lips were pressed together in a heated kiss, our clothes shredded and thrown on the floor, my lips left little kiss marks down his neck as my face changed, my fangs going into his neck as a small groan left my lips from the taste of his blood, my grip on his waist tightening..

Pulling away from his neck licking over the small holes 'I love you, Jeremy Gilbert' a small smile had etched onto my lips as I kissed down his chest, dropping to my knees as I took Jeremy's length into my mouth, slowly beginning to work my mouth and tongue around his hardened length, Jeremy's fingers tangled in my hair, tugging slightly sucking on the head of his cock as I groaned, feeling Jeremy release, placing small kisses up his stomach and chest a small kiss was placed on his lips taking his hand in mine as I smiled softly 'I love you Kol'

'Come on, let's get dressed and go out for a few drinks?' He nodded as we ran back to the room and threw on some clothes before I dragged him down the stairs 'shall we just go to the Grill?' He nodded once more as we set off lacing my fingers with his as I smiled widely arriving at the the Grill I not mere minutes as I dragged him inside laughing, ordering us both a couple of drinks, Jeremy had gotten drunk as fairly easily after a while he couldn't even walk, picking him up into my arms as I he grinned sleepily 'I loveeee youuuuuuuu' his words coming out in a slurred mess as I shake my head and burst out laughing, 'oh how I love drunk Jeremy, he is adorable' before we had even got half way home he had passed out in my arms, gripping onto my shirt arriving at the house as I quietly blurred into the bedroom, placing him on the bed as I kissed his forehead.

Sitting down in the living room as I poured myself a glass of bourbon after a few hours I heard Jeremy shuffle and whimper frantically 'Kol?.. KOL!' Jumping up at the sound of my name as I rushed up to him 'shh.. Baby I'm here.. I'm right here' sliding into bed as I held him close to my chest 'I'm here..' Jeremy whimpered against my chest before he slowly drifted back to sleep and all I done was held him against me I was beginning to worry, he had been pretty quite all day an I was beginning to think that Bonnie was going to take him away sooner than I had thought..


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was so hard to write and I'm still not happy with it at all but it's the best I can do, it's also pretty sad. The next chapter will be in Jeremy's point of view.**

* * *

I had been restless the entire night in fear of Jeremy just.. disappearing I was so thankful when I woke up with him in my arms, but he was quite again.. I frowned to myself as I rubbed my face, Jeremy muttered about taking a shower as he moved towards the bathroom.

Had I done something wrong?

Was I pushing him away?

I didn't know what to do as I fell back against the bed letting out a loud sigh, how was I going to cope? Why is he being so distant towards me? Only a few days ago he was telling me how much he loves me and now this? He's shutting me out.. But why?

After a while Jeremy had slipped back into bed his arms wrapping protectively around me, leaning into kiss his forehead 'Kol.. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry for acting the way I have been I don't know what's wrong with me.. You're my life please never forget that I love you more than anything you're all I want' I nodded while pulling him closer as I pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead 'love.. Get some rest imll be here when you awaken, I promise'

Jeremy rested his head on my chest as he nodded 'but.. But if I'm not here? I know Bonnie's trying to bring me back I can feel it Kol.. I don't want to go..' I stayed silent.

He drifted off to sleep in my arms, I held him against me the entire time, Jeremy shuffled slightly and his arms tightened around my waist as he slowly begin to wake up 'Hi love' my voice was calm as I gave him a gentle smile.

We decided to go to the beach in case he left sooner than we thought, we played in the sand and the water having a good time, after a while we thought going home and cuddling on the couch would be a good idea and that's what we did.

I pulled a blanket over us and smiled widely he cuddled into me his head on my chest as we flicked on a movie, we began to watch a horror. Once the movie had finished Jeremy had fallen asleep on my chest and I didn't want to wake him so we just slept on the couch.

Jeremy was already awake when I got up he left a note 'Kol.. I'll only be gone a few hours I've just gone to buy you something before anything happens.. You know.' I slumped back onto the couch frowning deeply he knew it was going to happen and he knew it was today..

After a while I lay in bed thoughts swimming in my mind, Jeremy arrived home and came running to the bedroom 'Kol? I've got you something!' He jumped on the bed scattering kisses all over my face as I squirmed around 'Jerrrr! Tell me what it is!'

'Kol Mikaelson? Will you marry me? I know I want to spend my life with you always and forever, and if I do.. End up leaving today.. I'll get Bonnie to find a way to bring you back as soon as I can' my eyes widen as I gasped 'of course I will Jeremy! I wouldn't have it any other way' he slipped the ring on my finger and I went to make us some hot chocolate 'I'll be right back love'

Running back to the bedroom handing Jeremy one of the cups he let out a sigh 'it's happening Kol.. I'll not be here much longer..' I let out a quite sob 'you'll still be able to see ghosts Jer.. I'll always be with you..'

'I love you Kol more than anything I'll bring you back to me I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I'll bring you back into my arms' I pulled him close and we kissed.. Our last kiss for a while.

And with that he was gone.. Just like that.

* * *

**I'm terrible I know I am, but it will all work out.**

**i would like to say thanks to everyone had read and reviewed this story I still have a few more chapters until it ends. Thank you! **


End file.
